Chance Encounters
by Gilari
Summary: The Quantum Mirror is a dangerous thing. In hindsight, the SGC should have known that Area 51 wounldn't destroy it. Some unexpected visitors come through, causing mayham in Daniel's life. Set midseason 10 after the Pegasus Project. DanielSha're, SamJack
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The three figures hurried down the drab gray halls, the woman in between the two men, as if they were protecting her and the bundle she carried. A dull boom echoed overhead, and dust floated down from the ceiling as the lights flickered. The woman shifted the bag on her shoulder, and held the bundle of blankets tighter.

"We're almost there," said the man in front. He hoisted his gun, and motioned them forward.

They passed the next five minutes in silence, the only sound their footsteps and the explosions overhead. Behind them, a chunk of the ceiling fell, making the woman jump badly. The man behind put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"You ok, Sweetheart?" he asked.

She nodded, "I am fine, Charlie. It just scared me."

They halted in front of an unimportant looking door, and waited while the first man first swiped a card, and then punched in a code on the key pad. The door clicked open to reveal nothing but blackness. The first man switched on the lights, and made straight for the only object in the room. It was a large, full length mirror, and beside it a low table, with what looked like a stone sitting on it.

"Close the door, Kawalsky. We don't want them walking in on us before we find somewhere."

Kawalsky nodded.

"Yes, Sir," he said, doing as he was ordered.

"You know how to use this?" the first man asked, holding up stone-like object.

In spite of the anxiety that was evident on her face, the woman smiled.

"Yes, Jack, I know how to use it," she said.

"Good," Jack turned the devise sideways, and the mirror lit up, its surface not reflecting the three figures there, but a sunny beach.

"Colonel, you play with this till you find a place that looks good." Jack flipped the device to Kawalsky and turned to the woman.

"Now, when you get to the other side…"

"You're not coming with us?" she interrupted.

"Sha're, you know I can't. I've got to stay here and mount Earth's defenses."

"But you said yourself, we are hopelessly outnumbered. We cannot win. Why else would you be sending me away? You cannot stay, Jack." She protested.

"I have to, and you know it. It's you he wants anyways." Jack argued back, "And I'm a General, and a General always goes down with his ship… or something like that,"

Sha're was prevented from answering by Colonel Kawalsky.

"Sir, I think I've found one." He said.

Outside the door, there was the sound of weapons' fire, and shouting.

"Just in time too. The Jaffa are in the base." Jack commented, glancing at the door

"I'll hold them off," Kawalsky said, hoisting his gun.

General O'Neill shook his head.

"I have a much more important mission for you, Colonel."

"Sir?" Kawalsky asked.

"I want you to go with Sha're. No" Jack held up his hand to stem Kawalsky's protests, "We have no idea what she could meet on the other side of that mirror, and I need you to keep her safe. I'll destroy the mirror after you've gone through."

"But Sir…"

"That's an order, Colonel." Jack said, but not unkindly.

"I'm going to miss you, Jack," Kawalsky said, his tone changing from that of an officer addressing his superior to that of a friend addressing a friend.

"I'll miss you too, Charlie," Jack said, pulling his friend into a hug. The two men slapped each other firmly on the back, and stepped away.

Sha're handed her bundle and the heavy bag to Kawalsky, and flung her arms around Jack.

"I wish you were coming," she said, tears forming in her dark eyes.

Jack hugged her back tightly, winking hard to keep tears away from his own eyes.

"I love you, Jack." Sha're said, "No sister could love her brother more,"

"I love you too, Sweetheart," Jack pulled away so he could see Sha're's face. A tear had traced its way down her cheek, leaving a trail in the dust. He wiped it away with his thumb, "My brave girl," he said affectionately. After one final hug, he let her go, pressing a piece of paper into her hand. Then, he turned to the bundle that Kawalsky was gingerly holding.

Jack brushed back the blankets to reveal the small face of a baby who was, inexplicably through all the noise of the bombing overhead, still sleeping. He kissed the tiny forehead.

"Gonna miss you, buddy." He said to the child, "I wish I could be there to watch you grow up, and corrupt you. You're going to be just like your Daddy when you get big, you know that?"

Then, he straightened up, all tenderness replaced with military precision.

"Kawalsky, Sha're, Jake. Goodbye."

Sha're took the baby Jake back from Kawalsky, leaving him to shoulder the canvass bag. With one final look over her shoulder at Jack standing resolved before the closed door, his gun held at the ready, she took a deep breath, and stepped through the mirror.

Sha're did not know what she had expected when she stepped through the Quantum Mirror, but this was not it. It was an ordinary storage room, complete with shelves and shelves of alien artifacts, and lit by lights on the floor. As soon as she stepped through the mirror, she turned back to it. Through it she saw Jack standing with his gun raised. He gave her one final sad smile, and a little wave, and then pointed his gun and shot. The mirror's surface went black, taking with it most of the illumination for the room.

"Charlie?" Sha're called out, clutching Jake tightly in his blankets. He have a sleepy sound, and opened his big blue eyes. In spite of the situation, Sha're couldn't help but smile at her son's eyes, so like his father's.

"Sha're, Sweetheart, I'm over here," came Kawalsky's voice, "It looks like an ordinary storage room, but I can't find the door. Come here, I don't want us to be separated."

Following his voice, Sha're made her way carefully to what seemed to be the center aisle, where Kawalsky was standing.

"I wonder where we are," he said, looking around in the dim half light, "could be the SGC itself, or we could be in some sort of Area 51 facility. I don't think we should…"

Sha're took a step forward, and an alarm began to sound.

"…. Move just yet," Kawalsky finished, "too late now,"

"Sorry," Sha're winced.

"It's ok, just stay close to me," Kawalsky instructed, as doors opened on all sides, and men in green khakis and raised guns came running forward.

"Drop your weapons!" one of them instructed, "and put your hands in the air,"

Kawalsky put down his P90.

"And you," the soldier barked at Sha're, "whatever you've got in your hands, put it down."

"I cannot," she said, "it is a child," she tipped Jake up so that the solder could see his small face, and his wide open eyes. The sight of a strange man, coupled with the loud sound of the marching soldiers had been too much for even such a good baby as Jake. He began to wail, as if to prove Sha're's point that he was, in fact, a child.

"Drop the blankets then," the soldier said, above Jake's crying.

Sha're did as she was instructed, letting Jake's wrappings drop to the floor so that he rested, clad only in a yellow sleeper, on her shoulder. She gently bounced him up and down, whispering words in her native Abydonian, to calm him.

"Who are you?" the soldier who seemed to be in charge demanded, "and how did you get here,"

Kawalsky stepped in front of Sha're protecting her as best he could.

"I will only talk to General O'Neill," he said.

_Author's Note: I have had this idea bashing around my head for literally years. Finally I couldn't take it any more and decided to write it down. _

_I know Sha're died seven years ago, but she is still my favorite character, and the love Daniel and she had was truly epic. She was the love of Daniel's live, and he never really got over her. And besides, as long as there is a Quantum Mirror, nobody is really dead. Not in Sci Fi anyways. _

_Anyone else totally stoked for Arc of Truth?? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daniel liked nothing better than an afternoon spent deep in his books. After returning from Atlantis, he had lots to study in the search of Merlin's anti-Ori weapon. Humming to himself, he earmarked another passage in a book, and shuffled around the many papers on his desk, searching for one that was blank.

A slip of his hand, and papers came tumbling off his desk, along with a few other things. With a sigh, Daniel crouched down to pick them up. Papers were scattered all over the floor, and several pens had rolled under his desk. Pens collected, Daniel began to sweep up the papers that lay around.

Lying underneath the papers was a framed photograph, which always stood on his desk. The picture showed a dark haired woman, her dusky complexion glowing with health, her black eyes twinkling with laughter, smiling at the camera. She looked so happy, so relaxed. Daniel smiled a little sadly at the picture, tracing her face for a moment. He remembered the moment the picture was taken. She had been so fascinated by the camera, but had been scared to get her picture taken. Even when he had explained out it worked, she was nervous about it. But Daniel had said something that she found funny- he couldn't remember what now- and she had laughed, and he had snapped the picture. Now, it was all he had left of her.

He gently placed the picture back on his desk, before moving on to the papers scattered everywhere. Just as he had sat back down at his desk and picked up his book once again, the phone rang. Growling in frustration, he picked up the phone. He was never going to get any work done at this rate.

"Jackson."

"_Dr. Jackson, this is General Landry. I need you to come down to the briefing room immediately," _came the General's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Sure, General. Anything wrong?" Daniel asked.

"_I'm not sure. Just come right away." _

Daniel cast one last longing look at his book, before heading to the briefing room.

--

On the way to the briefing room, Daniel met Sam. She looked tired, and a little messy, and Daniel suspected that Landry's call had woken her up.

"Hard at work?" he asked her, smiling.

She shoved his shoulder lightly.

"I've been going through Dr. MacKay's reports from the Atlantis mission. They've found some fascinating stuff there."

"You fell asleep again, didn't you?"

With a sigh, she nodded, running her fingers through her short hair.

"As soon as I get through all the paperwork I'll go home and get some proper rest." She promised.

Daniel just smiled. Sam was always busy, hardly ever letting herself rest. He knew as soon as she was done this project she would immediately move on to the next one.

They walked into the briefing room, taking their usual spots on either side of the long table. Teal'c was already there, sitting silently with his fingers laced together on the top of the table. He nodded to his two team members as they came in.

Sam sat down with a sigh and put her head down on the table. Beside her, Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Is anything the matter, ColonelCarter?" he asked.

Sam raised her head.

"Hmm? No, Teal'c, everything's fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"I do not believe you went home at all last night, ColonelCarter," Teal'c replied.

"Why does everyone assume that every time I'm tired?" Sam said, ruefully.

"Because it is most likely to be true," Teal'c said, without any change in his demeanor.

"Not all the time," Sam said defensively, but the edges of her mouth turned up in a hint of a smile.

In the momentary silence, the three original members of SG1 heard clearly the sound of voices coming down the hall.

"No, you can't take my gun apart, no I won't let you drive my car, and I don't care how bored you are I am not teaching you to play the guitar!" came Colonel Mitchell's annoyed voice.

"Come on, Mitchell, it will be fun. You're always harping on about team bonding time, and this would be a good opportunity," said Vala's voice.

"First of all, need I remind you once again that you are not part of my team? Not only that, but every bonding thing you suggest benefits you and you alone." As Mitchell said this, he entered the room shooting the rest of the team an apologetic look as Vala followed him. She was pouting slightly.

"You are never any fun. Any of you." She said, slouching in her chair.

No one had time to reply to this accusation, because General Landry walked in from his office.

"Oh good. You're all here," he said, "At 0500 this morning there was a break in at the Groom Lake Facility in Area 51."

"Isn't that the most secure place on your planet?" Vala interrupted.

"It's supposed to be," replied the General patiently. He seemed to have infinite patience when it came to the irritating alien woman.

"There were two people who broke in…" the General halted his narrative, and glanced at the briefing in front of him, "Sorry, _three_ people. One of them was… ah… deemed not a threat."

"Not a threat?" Sam asked.

"It was a baby."

"Somebody broke into the Groom Lake Facility with a baby?" Mitchell asked incredulously.

"That's the least of the strange things that have happened," Landry relied, raising his bushy eyebrows. He paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, before continuing, "the two we are concerned about were questioned, but they both demanded to speak to SG1 and General O'Neill, and said they would speak to no one else. Which is why you are here. I need you to see if you can identify these two people."

Landry picked up a remote from the table, and turned on the video feed. The image of a man jumped onto the screen. Daniel stiffened, and Teal'c's eyebrow shot up.

"Sir, it's Major Kawalsky!" Sam gasped.

"Then he is who he says he is?" Landry asked. "He says he is Colonel Charles Kawalsky, and he wants to speak to General O'Neill. Other than that, he hasn't said much."

"There is a problem, GeneralLandry. MajorKawalsky died, ten years ago." Teal'c said.

"Oh?" the General raised his eyebrows again.

"He was infected with a premature Gou'ld, that didn't have hold of him all the time. We couldn't remove it, we didn't have the technology back then, so he sacrificed himself rather than be controlled by it." Sam said, her face serious at all the memories the incident brought back.

"Then he _is_ dead? For sure and certain?" General Landry asked.

"He is," Teal'c acknowledged. "I was the one who neutralized him."

"Well, it seems he's back," said General Landry, pointing to the screen.

"How is that possible, if he is dead?" Vala asked, "people just don't come back to life, do they?"

The three original members of SG1 shared a glace. Sam smiled to herself, wondering what Vala would say if she knew just how many times Daniel had come back to life before.

"We can throw theories around later," Landry said, heading off the discussion of possibility that was sure to go on for a while, "Possibly with Colonel Carter direction it. But there's another person I want you to see if you can identify."

Again he pressed a button, this time turning on the video.

Sam stifled a gasp at the person who appeared on the screen. She shot a quick glance at Daniel.

The moment the image appeared on the screen, Daniel froze. It was impossible. It _had _to be impossible.

Daniel sat, shell shocked, his eyes as big as saucers, glued to the image on the screen. The face that he had gazed longingly at just a few minutes before in his office was now projected on the screen.

_Author's Note: I know, it's taken me a long time to post this. I wrote it at Christmas, and then forgot about it. But it is found! This is the fic that started it all, the fic that I have been planning since before I knew fanfiction existed. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have in writing it. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Remember, don't say anything," Kawalsky whispered to her as they walked down gray halls.

If Sha're could forget the past couple of days, she could almost imagine that she was back at the SGC, and it was a normal day. Except of course they were being escorted by a group of armed soldiers.

Jake began to whimper.

She propped the baby up onto her shoulder, and gently patted his back.

"_Hush my child. Don't cry. We will be out of danger soon, and you can live a normal life._" She murmured in Abydonian.

Jake's whimpers turned to full-blown wails. The Captain of the group turned to Sha're, angrily.

"Shut that baby up!" he snapped.

Sha're glared at him, not at all cowed by his scowl. She had seen and faced much worse.

"He is a baby, not a box. I cannot just 'shut him' when I want to. He is hungry. He needs to be fed."

"Look, miss…"

"Misses. Jackson." Sha're interrupted.

"Look, Mrs. Jackson. You broke into a top secret facility. I don't know how you got in or what you are doing here, but you need to stop that baby crying."

"Then find me somewhere to feed him," she said.

--

They sat in the small room for hours, long after Jake had gone to sleep. Sha're sat on the bottom bunk of the bed, watching him carefully. She smoothed his blanket down.

"He looks just like his father when he is asleep," she said softly.

Kawalsky looked up from his game of solitaire on the table.

"Daniel drooled then?" he asked.

Sha're giggled.

"Not quite. But they have the same peace about them, the same…" a sob choked her and she looked away.

Kawasky got up, and sat beside her.

"Hey, you gunna be ok?" he asked.

Sha're smiled tentatively.

"I am fine," she replied unconvincingly.

Kawalsky was not fooled.

"You know, that's something we haven't really talked about," Kawalsky said, putting his arm around Sha're. "The possibility that Daniel could be alive in this reality."

Sha're shook her head.

"There may be some form of my Dan'iel here, but he would not be my husband," she said, her eyes on Jake once more.

"Maybe he wasn't captured by the Gou'ld there," Kawalsky reminded her. "Maybe he's here living a normal life."

"With another version of me?" Sha're shot back.

"There's no other version of you here. Or of me. Sam checked, before…"

"Before she died," Sha're said hollowly. The death of her best friend was still too fresh in her mind to think about.

"To prevent entro… entro… the failure thing," Kawalsky said, carefully avoiding the topic of Sam's death.

Sha're couldn't help but smile.

"Entropic cascade failure," she supplied.

"That's the one," Kawalsky teased. Then he turned serious."Can you do it, Sha're? Can you face him again if he is here?"

"I can. I will," Sha're said, with determination.

"Good girl," Kawalsky gave her a sideways hug. "Things are going to be different now, I promise."

Sha're smiled sadly.

"You cannot promise that, Charlie," she reminded him.

"Hey, the Gou'ld aren't attacking. It's got that at least. And Jake can grow up to have a normal life here," Kawalsky said.

"If they let us stay," Sha're replied gloomily.

"They'll have to. We're refugees, even if it's from another universe. We'll explain things to General O'Neill."

"I will give him the note," Sha're said, feeling in her pocket for the slip of paper Jack had shoved into her hand before she left.

"What note?" Kawalsky asked.

"The note Jack gave me. To give to the other him, explaining everything," Sha're sighed. "He said that would work."

"It will, Beautiful, it will. In the mean time, want to play a game with me?" Kawalsky nodded towards the table, where he had left his cards scattered.

"Poker?" Sha're asked, cheering up.

"No way. You beat me too badly. Last time I played poker with you I lost all my money. And all my self respect. General O'Neill never let me forget it. How bout something safe, like Crazy Eights?"

Sha're smirked.

--

When they came in, Sha're was asleep. She woke to the banging open of the door. Kawalsky was still sitting at the table, his legs outstretched as he held Jake to him. Jake was sleeping again, but she knew that he would need to be fed soon.

"Come with me," the soldier barked at her.

"You talk to me," Kawalsky said, standing up. His usually intimidating stance was somewhat ruined by the baby he held against his chest.

"We're going to talk to her first," the soldier replied angrily.

"I'm the one you're going to deal with, not…"

Sha're held up her hand.

"I will go, Charlie," she said.

She smiled at him reassuringly and dropped a kiss on Jake's head.

"His bottle is in the bag," she murmured.

"They took the bag away," Kawalsky replied.

Sha're sighed. There was such a thing as being too thorough.

She ran a hand through her wild hair, and winced as her fingers caught on knots. Sweeping it up, she pulled it into a pony tail and secured it with a hair tie from her wrist.

The soldier jerked his head, indicating her to follow. Behind her, she heard Kawalsky arguing with the remaining guard to return the bag they had come with so he could feed Jake.

He lead her to another drab gray room, with a large table in it, and a single light hanging from the ceiling. Sha're pulled a face. The Tau'ri could be so melodramatic at times. If this was meant to intimidate her, they were sadly mistaken. The interrogation chambers of Klorel were much more intimidating than this.

She sat at one end of the table as her interrogator busied himself setting up a microphone in front of her, and a camera at the other end of the table, trained to catch her every move.

Finally, he sat down.

"Now," he said. "Let's begin."

--

Daniel stared in utter disbelief at the screen in front of him. His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts, all of them beginning and ending with "this can't be her."

But it was. There, on the screen, as real as life, was Sha're. And Daniel could tell that she was angry.

"I will not be spoken to as if I was a criminal!" she snapped to the person on the other end of the camera.

"If you just tell us who you are, maybe we can help you," a patient voice on the other end replied.

"I have already told you. I am Sha're Jackson."

"But you haven't told us what you are doing at Area 51."

"I will say nothing to anyone except General O'Neill and SG1."

"This would go a lot easier if you would just help us," the patient voice said again soothingly.

Instead of soothing the woman, the voice seemed to make her angrier. Her eyes flashed with angry fire, and she swore in Abydonian, drawing a chuckle from Daniel.

Landry paused the video.

"Do you understand what she said there, Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, General, she's speaking in an obscure form of ancient Egyptian, a language I learned during my time on Abydos." Daniel replied, trying to keep his mind focused on what he was saying. But that was proving impossible, as he could not draw his eyes away from the beautiful woman on the screen.

"And what did she say?" the General prompted.

"I wouldn't like to repeat it in polite society," Daniel replied, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Daniel? Hey down here," Vala waved her hand in front of his face, smirking, "I think Daniel's smitten."

Sam shot Vala a look that clearly said to shut up.

"What?" Vala asked, confused.

Daniel tore his eyes away from the image of his beloved on the screen.

"General," he said, his voice dangerously quiet, "If this is a joke, it's in very poor taste."

"Do you know this woman, Dr. Jackson?" the General asked.

Daniel swallowed a lump in his throat. Know her? For years he had longed for her, searched for her, mourned her. It seemed almost unreal that she was there, alive and real. It must someone's idea of a joke, it had to be. There was no way she could be right there, because she had died in his arms.

"This is not who it appears to be," Teal'c supplied, when Daniel stayed silent.

"Why is that?" Landry probed.

"I killed this woman myself," Teal'c said, in his usual stoic voice. "And not a day has gone by that I do no regret my actions."

Sam laid her hand on Daniel's arm.

"It can't be her, can it?" she asked uncertainly.

Daniel smiled tightly.

"You understand the infinite universe theory better than I do," he replied. "You know that anything is possible."

"Who is this woman?" Landry repeated, sounding frustrated.

"This woman is- was- my wife," Daniel answered, looking straight at Landry.

"You were married?!" Vala demanded, interrupting once again.

Daniel ignored her, and continued.

"Ten years ago she was captured by the Gou'ld Apophis, and became host to his queen, Amonet. She…" but here Daniel's voice failed him. Sam continued on.

"Daniel joined the Stargate program to find her. Seven years ago we did. Amonet attempted to kill Daniel, and…"

"I was forced to kill Amonet to save DanielJackson," Teal'c cut in. The guilt of the death of DanielJackson's wife lay heavily on the stoic Jaffa. It was one of the things he regretted most in his life, along with leaving his own wife and child to fend for themselves on Chulak.

"So… they are both dead here?" Vala asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"There's something I don't understand. If they are dead here, where did those two come from?" Vala said, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Sir," Mitchell cut in, "Vala's right. How can they be here? I read the reports, and the Quantum Mirror was destroyed years ago. Unless they used the gate, which we know they didn't, there is no way for them to get into our Universe."

Landry sighed.

"The official report says that the Mirror was destroyed under the orders of General Hammond. However, unofficially, it was being kept in Area 51 for study. The techs over there said that it couldn't be activated except by our side. Apparently they were wrong. Both of our… guests… have asked for General O'Neill. He's on his way here from Washington to see if they will talk to him. In the mean time, I've had them transferred here to Stargate Command. They should be here any moment now."

Sam took a deep breath, and shot a worried glance at Daniel. His face was expressionless, still looking at the picture on the screen. She had seen him fall apart after Sha're's death, and she didn't want to see him go through that again.

The footsteps coming down the hall gave them a moment's notice before the two familiar strangers walked into the room.

--

Sha're was going mad in that little room. The walls were gray, the floor was gray, the bunk beds were gray, and the blankets were gray. How could Kawalsky lying on those gray sheets with his hands folded on his chest and his legs crossed look so peaceful in such a confining space. For the tenth time that minute, Sha're shifted in her seat at the gray table.

"I know you're restless, Beautiful, but moving around every five seconds isn't going to help anything." Kawalsky said, without opening his eyes.

"I can't stand it, Charlie!" she snapped. "They brought us to the SGC and yet we have been in this room all morning. When are they going to do anything about us?"

"What would you rather they do?" Kawalsky asked, swinging his legs over the side of the top bunk and letting them dangle in the air.

Before she could answer, Jake's wail cut the air.

"Oh, Jake," Sha're said tenderly. She picked him up from the crook of Kawalsky's arm where he had been lying and propped him up on her shoulder. Rocking him back and forth, she sang softly in Abydonian, and he began to quiet.

"Just wanted to know that you Mommy loved you, eh?" Kawalsky asked, coming to sit at the table with Sha're. He made some faces at the baby, and received a toothless smile in return.

"How long will they keep is here?" Sha're asked, resigned.

"Till they need us I guess. They're going to have to identify that we are who we say we are. Look at it from their perspective: two strangers, who look an _awful_ lot like people who are dead show up in a top secret facility that they have no business being in. They won't talk and they demand to see that General who they say is in charge of the SGC, but who it turns out is in Washington. What would you think?"  
"That… we are alien imposters," Sha're said with a sigh.

"Bingo. They're terrified of us," Kawalsky said.

"At least they brought us to the SGC," Sha're said, with a sigh.

"Well, that is something," Kawalsky agreed.

They both looked up as the door opened. Two army personnel came in, followed by a woman in a long white coat.

"I'm Carolyn Lamb," she introduced herself. "I'm the chief medical officer here at the SGC. I'm here to take care of your baby while you have your interview with General O'Neill."

"_You_ are CMO?" Sha're asked. "Where is Janet Fraiser?"

The woman regarded her skeptically.

"Dr. Fraiser died over two years ago," she said.

A wave of sorrow passed over Sha're.

"Janet was my friend," she said. "I thought, perhaps, in this reality… she might have been spared."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Lamb said. She turned to Jake. "Is this the baby?" she asked.

Sha're was hesitant to hand her baby over to a stranger, but this woman looked safe enough, and she would have to start trusting _someone_ if she wanted to stay in this universe. She picked Jake up and placed him in Dr. Lamb's arms.

"Hey, sweetie," Dr. Lamb crooned. She turned back to Sha're. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Jac'ob," Sha're replied. "Jac'ob Jonathan Jackson. After three of the finest men I have ever known."

"That's quite a mouthful for such a little guy," Dr. Lamb commented.

"We usually call him Jake," Kawalsky pitched in.

"Ok, well, I'll give Jake a check up to make sure he's healthy, and you can have him back once your interview is over," Dr. Lamb said. She began to walk out of the door with Jake in her arms. Then, she paused. "One question: Jackson? We have a Daniel Jackson here. Any relation?"

Sha're went pale at the mention of her husband's name.

"So he _is_ here," she said.

Kawalsky was at her side in a second.

"We talked about this, Beautiful. You said you would be alright."

"Yes," Sha're said faintly. Then, she gathered herself. "Yes. I am fine. I knew there was the possibility that there would be a Dan'iel here."

"Any relation to Jake?" Dr. Lamb asked, as the two soldiers lead Kawalsky and Sha're out of the room.

"Dan'iel is Jake's father," Sha're said sadly.

The look on Carolyn's face as the two strange people walked out of the little cell and towards the briefing room was one of pure shock.

_Author's Note: Another chapter! Yes, I know it's been a long time. But now that my exams are done I hope to be able to write a lot more. For those of you who asked, yes Jake really is Daniel's son and I hope this chapter cleared up some of the confusion. _

_PS: Anyone else totally excited for Continuum?? I saw the trailer on Gateworld, and it looks FANTASTIC! Plus, Jack is in it, which is super awesome. Stargate hasn't been the same since Jack left... _


	4. Chapter 4

The way to the briefing room was all too familiar to Sha're. She must have walked it hundreds of times since joining the SGC. As she and Kawalski were lead down the nondescript corridors, she felt her anxiety grow. The absence of Jake was setting her on edge. Since he had been born, he had never left her sight for more than a few minutes. Since his birth, she had been in no condition to go off-world, and to be honest she couldn't bare to be away from the infant. Irrationally, she was afraid that he would disappear if she turned her back on him.

She drew in deep breaths as she walked. She would be seeing Daniel again soon. Despite what she had assured Kawalski, she was _not_ alright with seeing him again. The briefing room as just as it had always been, except the seats at the table were more filled than usual. All eyes were upon her and Kawalski as they walked in.

Sha're took her usual place beside Sam, with Kawalski on the other side of her.

She smiled at the blond.

"It is good to see you again, my friend," she said. "I cannot tell you how good."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Did something happen to me in your universe?" she asked.

Sha're nodded, thinking of the anguish on Jack's face as Sam had kissed him goodbye and walked bravely to her death to buy them a few more days.

"You died," Sha're said softly. She blinked back tears. "You died a hero, Sam."

"Uh… thanks, I guess," Sam said awkwardly.

Kawalski looked around the table.

"Well, some of you I recognize. Carter, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson. But the rest of you…"

"It seems introductions are in order," the General with the bushy eyebrows cut in. "My name is General Hank Landry, and I am in charge of Stargate Command. I have been for the past two years, after General O'Neill decided to manage things from Washington."

"Bet Jack loved that," Kawalski muttered.

The general ignored him. He indicated the tall, clean-cut man on his right.

"This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, leader of SG1."

"And I'm Vala Mal Doran," said the black-haired woman beside Col. Mitchell. "Adventurer, explorer, all around fabulous person, who is currently lending her knowledge and experience to the SGC for the time being and for a reasonable fee."

It was an extraordinary speech, and Sha're felt inclined to laugh. She glanced at the woman, and was surprised to feel a sensation she had not felt in a long time. Could it be…?

"You were a host," she said slowly.

Vala's head shot up.

"How did you…? Oh. You too, eh? I can sense the naquedah in your blood." Vala looked at her with concentration. "In fact, I knew you were familiar. I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before." her eyes widened. "Amonet?"

Sha're nodded.

"You were host to Qetesh, if I remember rightly."

"They hated each other," Vala said.

Sha're gave a small smile.

"They were Gou'ld queens. Queens are rivals of one another for everything, and detest one another on principle."

The two women shared a sympathetic smile.

General Landry cleared his throat.

"If we could get on with it? We need to know why you came through that mirror. Major."

"Actually, it's Colonel now, sir," Kawalski said.

"I beg your pardon," Landry said, sounding a little impatient. "If you would, _Colonel_."

"Sorry, sir. My orders are clear. I'm to talk to General O'Neill himself, or no one."

"He should be arriving soon. In fact…"

A blue rush of light filled the room, and Jack appeared. He was cleaner than Sha're remembered, and the absence of a frown and three-day scruff made him seem younger than when Sha're had last seen him.

"….he should be arriving from the Daedelus any moment," Landry finished.

"Hey kids," Jack said. "What was so important that I had to call in sick to the President's lunch, and… holy Hannah!" he had caught sight of Kawalski.

"Good to see you again, Sir," Kawalski said, standing to shake hands with him. Jack's surprise mounted when he felt living flesh in his hand. It was almost as if he had expected Kawalski to be a hologram or apparition.

"You tested him?" Jack asked.

"They're human," Sam said. "And what's more, they match the DNA files on record. It's really them."

"Jack?" Sha're asked hesitantly, rsing from her seat.

Jack's eyes grew round.

"Holy Hannah," he repeated weakly.

"Jack," Sha're couldn't help herself. She walked to him, and hugged the surprised general.

"I don't understand," Jack said over her shoulder. "Are they from an alternate dimension or something?"

"Actually, that's exactly where they're from," Mitchell said. "At least, that's what they claim."

Sha're released Jack, realizing with an inner sigh that this version of him probably didn't consider himself a close personal friend of her's. With a jolt, she realized that he probably didn't even know her.

Kawalski took her arm and led her back to her seat.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Jack asked, throwing himself into one of the chairs.

"Why don't we start with what's different about your universe?" Sam suggested. "That way, we can figure out why you two are still alive here."

"What is it you would like it know?" Sha're asked. "There is so much to tell I do not even know where to begin."

"We'll, for starters, looks like we're dead here," Kawalski said, a little sarcastically.

Sha're gave him a reproachful glance. Sarcasm was Kawalski's fall-back.

"When did you join the Stargate program?" Daniel asked, speaking for the first time since Sha're had entered the room.

Sha're, who up until this point had been avoiding his gaze, looking at him at last. Their eyes met, and the same spark that had once been between them showed itself again. Sha're felt her cheeks grow warm, and looked away.

"I joined seven years ago, to search for my husband… you," Sha're replied. "We were married for a year, and lived on my home planet of Abydos."

"That happened here too," Daniel said. Sha're glanced up, and saw that his eyes were still on her.

"After a year, we reopened the Chapaii – "

"The what?" Mitchell interrupted.

"Stargate," Teal'c intoned.

Sha're winced and felt a stab of embarrassment. She hadn't called it a chapaii in years, but being near Daniel, and speaking of Abydos had caused her to revert.

"We reopened it," she forged on, "and Jack came through, bringing Kawalski and Sam. But Apophis also came through. He took Daniel, and Skaara my brother, and myself as his prisoners, to choose hosts for his family. I was chosen by his queen, Amonet." A shadow passed over Sha're face as she remembered the horrors she had been forced to participate in.

"So far, the same," Sam said.

"For Klorel his son, Apophis chose…"

"Skaara," Teal'c said, his face as impassive as ever.

Sha're was startled.

"He chose Skaara here?" she asked.

"Who did he choose in your universe?" Daniel asked.

Sha're looked at him, and a wave of sadness passed over her.

"You," she said.

Daniel raised his eyebrow.

"Me? That's a big change!"

"Yes," said Sha're.

"We managed to get Skaara out," Kawalski continued, placing a comforting hand on Sha're's. "He joined the SCG on Jack's recommendation, and helped us search for Sha're. Three years later we found her."

Sha're smiled at Kawalski. She was thankful for what he was trying to do by allowing her to collect herself. But this was her story to tell.

"They brought Amunet before the Tokra, who extracted her, leaving only me. Sam took me in," Sha're gave Sam a thankful look. "Skaara and I talked of getting our own house, continuing to look for Dan'iel. Being a family again. But I was…"

Kawalski took her hand again and squeezed it.

"You're too hard on yourself, Sweetheart. You were going through post traumatic stress. You had been held captive against your will for three years. You needed time."

"But before I could get that time, Skaara died," Sha're said. Tears pooled in her eyes. Impatiently, she wiped one away as it streaked down her cheek. "He died a warrior, protecting the Tauri. There is no greater honour than to protect your family, he said. His death… shattered me."

"Sha're was very strong," Kawalski insisted. "She took it hard, but after that there was no stopping her. She started hanging around Doc Fraiser, and learning everything she could about medicine, and figuring out stuff like never before."

"I had lost my brother. I would not also lose my husband," Sha're said firmly. "I joined SG1 to help look for him. I was on it from then until a few months ago."

"What happened a few months ago?" Jack asked.

"Klorel came after us," Kawalski said.

"Klorel? Why Klorel?" Vala asked, playing with the end of one of her pigtails.

"He had a personal vendetta against Sha're, for one. You tend to make enemies when you kill close family relatives."

"Apophis," Sha're clarified.

"You killed Apophis?" Teal'c said.

Sha're gave a short laugh.

"I did."

"Good," the large Jaffa said, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied look.

A triumphant gleam came into Sha're's eye.

"For everything he had done to me, for enslaving me and bringing such misery, I executed justice," she said. She sat straight and tall in her chair, and held her head high. There was no doubt in the room that Sha're was a princess among her people.

"Yeah. But with Apophis dead, Klorel started picking up the pieces. For years we heard rumours of Klorel consolidating his power base. We attempted to thwart him, but eventually he managed to bring his father's armies and planets together. And then he came after Earth," Kawalski said.

"He came after me," Sha're said quietly. "I told you his host was my husband. The symbiote retains the knowledge of the host, so Klorel knew of Dan'iel's… feelings for me. Coupled with the fact that I had killed his father, and the trouble the Tauri had caused him, it was natural."

Kawalski sighed.

"We knew it was coming. Sam had been working for months on the planetary shield, and at first it seemed to work."

Sam looked interested.

"A planetary shield? They've been working on that idea for years down at Area 51. It's a good idea, but we could never get it to work."

"You work best under pressure, Sam," Sha're said wryly. "And you had Rodney McKay to help you. An annoying little man, but together you came up with the shield. Fifteen satellites in orbit, casting a shield over the planet."

"We thought of that," Sam said. "But then if you knock out a satellite, the shield is finished. It's a weak spot."

Sha're nodded.

"That frustrated you for weeks. Then you realized the simple solution: keep the satellites moving, and cloak them. Using a reverse-engineered ancient cloaking device, you hid each satellite, and caused them to move to a different location around the planet every hour."

"What about the joints?" Sam cut in. "What about the places where one satellite's shield ended? It would be a weak point and easy to target."

"You thought about that too. Each one had a overlap of a mile. That made the places where they joined doubly as thick, instead of a weak spot."

Sam looked thoughtful.

"That could work," she said. She turned to General Landry. "Sir, we could adapt those ideas to make a shield here."

"We can play with your toys later, Carter," Jack said. "About the attack…?"

Kawalski cleared his throat.

"It started maybe six months ago. Only a little while after Sha're escaped from him."

"You were his prisoner?" Daniel asked. His blue eyes were full of compassion and understanding. Sha're felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Sha're was captured and interrogated. Klorel wanted to know about the shield."

"I told him nothing," Sha're said fiercely. "But it did not matter. He guessed enough."

"We mounted a rescue of Sha're, but three months later the attack began. We could hold him off, but not for long. The shield wasn't designed to hold up to a constant barrage. A week ago he broke through our defenses, and started attacking cities. It took him a while to figure out where the SCG was hidden, but he did eventually."

"We were getting as many people as we could through to the Alpha site. Jack wanted me to go, but I refused," Sha're said softly. "Two days ago, they found us. Jack told me to pack what I needed, and get out. The Stargate was already shut down: there was no more power. He said there was another way, to go through the mirror."

"General O'Neill sent me with her," Kawalski said. "To protect her against anything."

Sha're gave Kawalski a warm smile.

"Jack wouldn't come," Sha're bit her lip to hold back tears yet again. "He said a general always goes down with the ship… or something like that."

"So we got out. And we ended up at Groom Lake, right where you found us."

"How do we know you're the real deal?" Jack asked. "I mean, no offense, but we've had our share of weird stuff here, and aliens who take on the forms of people we once knew is not the weirdest."

Kawalski smirked.

"Never lose your touch, do ya Jack? Well? What can we offer you?"

Sha're pulled out the letter Jack had given her right before she stepped through the mirror out of her pocket.

"I have this," she said. "Jack knew you would ask those questions. They are the same ones he would ask. So he gave me this." she passed it to him.

Jack took the letter and glanced over the envelope

"Well it's in my handwriting," he said. He slipped the letter out of the envelope, and began to read.

"_Jack. _

_I know right now you're trying to guess if Kawalski and Sha're are for real.. If I know you, and trust me I do, you're thinking that they're alien invaders, or body snatchers or something. But they're not. You're wondering how you can trust them. Well, I've trusted both of them with my life more than once. Kawalski's a great guy, even if he does break the rules once in a while (and hey, who hasn't?) and Sha're's an amazing woman who has saved my life more times than I care to count. She's been through hell and back, and Klorel going after her doesn't help. I would rather die than see her in his power again, which is why I sent her through the mirror. I planned to send her to the Alpha site, but she insisted on staying and helping heal the wounded. There's no power left for the Stargate now, so my only option is the Quantum Mirror. Hey, follow your own advice and do everything you can to help them. _

_Kawalski, your orders remain the same. Remember, you got them first, and they come above everything else. _

_Sha're, Sweetheart, have a good life. I hope you find Daniel. You deserve a little happiness. And make sure you take care of Jake for me. And get him a dog. Every Earth kid needs a dog. _

_General Jack O'Neill" _

Jack stopped reading, and put the letter down.

"Well, there you have it," he said.

"Is this credible?" Mitchell asked.

"It's me," Jack replied. "I wrote this. It's my handwriting."

"The last time we got a letter in your handwriting, we ignored it at our peril," Daniel pointed out. "I think we should believe them."

"So do I," Sam said. "And if they're right about the planetary shield, this could be our way of defending ourselves against an Ori attack." 

Landry had been watching them the whole time, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I agree. I'm going to recommend refugee status," he said. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you choose."

"That may be a while," Sha're said. "I very much doubt there is much left of our universe now."

_Author's Note: No, I have not forgotten this story. I know it seemed like it. It's been literally months since I last updated. Which is totally insane. But I have a policy now to finish all my stories before I start anything new, so I'm going one by one and finishing them, and now it's this one's turn. Actually, the background for this story got so intense that I'm thinking of writing a prequel. After I'm finished this of course. _

_So I saw Continuum. After all that fuss about Jack being in it, he was hardly there! And what do you mean no Jack/Sam scenes!! After all that waiting! I liked it, but it played a little bit like a Mobeus rerun. I mean they've done a time travel story where the world gets changed and they need to fix it already, and it was called the season 8 finale. Granted, that's one of my favorite episodes of all time, but still. And seriously, Baal needs to die. Forever. He is so overdone. But other than that… I liked it. It's always nice to see my favorite characters again, especially since Sam left Atlantis (sadness). _


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics_ indicates Abydonian

--------

There was a silence after General Landry dismissed the meeting. Then, Jack got up.

"You still like donuts, Kawalski?" he asked.

Kawalski grinned.

"With the cream filling? My favorite."

"Come on, we'll see if I can't use my General powers to get some from the mess," Jack said.

Kawalski shot Sha're a questioning look. She smiled back at him.

"Protecting me does not mean following me around everywhere, Charlie," she reminded him. "Go."

Kawalski gave her a faint smile.

"You sure you're going to be ok, Sweetheart?"

"Fine," she said.

Kawalski bent down and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Go get em, tiger," he whispered.

Sha're giggled.

"Go away," she instructed him.

As Kawalski moved away from her with a wink, she caught an odd look on Daniel's face. But it disappeared the moment he caught her looking at him.

Thus dismissed, Kawalski left the room following Jack, the two old friends already talking.

It was only after Kawalski had disappeared that Sha're realized the awkward situation that she had put herself in. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"So," said Vala, turning to her. "Daniel managed to get a girl after all."

Sha're felt her face growing hot. She dared not look in Daniel's direction.

"Something like that," she said awkwardly.

The brunette at her side didn't seem to notice her discomfort.

"How did he get up the courage to talk to you? I was under the assumption that Daniel was a gelding."

"_Vala_!" Daniel protested, shocked.

Sha're only smiled. There were so many things this woman didn't know about Sha're wonderful Daniel.

"Actually," she said softly. "I was a gift."

Daniel blushed furiously, and Vala's mouth fell open.

Vala rounded on Daniel.

"And you _accepted_?" she demanded, poking him in the chest.

"I didn't actually know I was accepting at the time," Daniel said, defending himself.

Sha're looked between them, concerned that they were fighting, but Sam merely looked amused.

"They do that all the time," Sam said aside to her.

Sha're suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to be near her son again. They hadn't been separated since his birth, and leaving him in the infirmary had set her on edge.

She stood up, stretching out her legs, which were getting rather cramped from sitting so long.

"I left something rather important in the infirmary," she said. "I wish to go retrieve it."

"I'll come with you," Sam said, shooting a glance at Daniel and Vala, who were still softly bickering.

-------

Once out of the room, Sha're let out a breath that she didn't know she had been

holding.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Sam asked.

Sha're smiled wanly.

"It could have gone much worse," she agreed.

"I guess it must be hard, seeing Daniel again after everything that's happened."

"You could say that," replied Sha're. "It's just that I did not expect him to look essentially the same as the man that I lost to Klorel. I have missed him so much and now here he is."

Sam nodded.

"It must be hard for you."

"It is bizarre," Sha're agreed.

"He was pretty broken up when his Sha're died," Sam said softly. "His love for her – you – is almost legendary in the SGC."

There were running footsteps behind them. Both women turned.

"Sha're, Sam, wait," Daniel panted.

Sha're felt her pulse speed up, and a blush spread across her dusky cheeks. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but being around Daniel made her heart beat faster and her knees go weak.

Sam smiled.

"Hey Daniel," she greeted him.

Daniel ran a hand through his hair.

"I would have followed you guys right away, but Vala's pretty hard to get rid of."

Sam pulled a face.

"No kidding," she said.

Daniel flashed a grin at Sha're, and Sha're hesitantly smiled back. The old spark that had once been between them once more showed itself, as bright as sudden as lightning.

Sam looked from Daniel to Sha're, and them back.

"I guess I should be getting back to my experiments. I left some things running, and I want to compare the data," she said, hurriedly. "See you guys later."

Sha're knew what she was doing, and wasn't sure whether she was pleased or upset. Sam had been a buffer. Now she was all alone with Daniel.

She smiled up at him, trying not to look as nervous as he felt.

"Hi," Daniel said, a little shyly. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Sha're had been prepared for his presence, but he looked so much like the vulnerable, gentle Daniel that she had fallen in love with on the sands of Abydos all those years ago that her defenses crumbled.

"Of course you can," she said.

His bright smile made her stomach do somersaults.

She started walking, and he walked beside her, his hands deep in his pockets.

"You said before, but I can't remember. Where are you going?"

"The infirmary," Sha're replied.

Daniel's face wrinkled in confusion, an expression so familiar that Sha're almost reached up to smooth the lines away, like she used to on Abydos when he was thinking too hard. Her hand balled itself into a fist to stop it from moving.

"I thought you'd been checked out and released already," he said.

Sha're nodded.

"I have. But I left something there."

"Oh, right," Daniel said. His smile lit up his face, and Sha're felt her heart speed up in response.

They turned down the gray corridor towards the infirmary.

"You seem to know your way around already," Daniel said. "When I first came here I was always getting lost."

"This SGC is very similar to my own," Sha're said. "I spent a lot of time in the infirmary."

She risked a glance at Daniel's face, and saw a shocked look there.

"Not as a patient," she said hurriedly. "We captured a Gou'ld hand device, and since I have naquedah in my blood I was able to use it. I'm also somewhat of an expert on alien diseases."

"Wow." Daniel looked suitably impressed.

Sha're shrugged it off.

"Janet was helping me work on my medical degree. I spent a lot of time with her when I wasn't offworld."

"I've spent a lot of time in the infirmary myself," Daniel joked. "I think I have a bed named after me or something."

Sha're chuckled.

"You always were accident prone," she replied.

Daniel laughed.

"Yeah, it's true."

They approached the door to the infirmary. Sha're could smell the familiar antiseptic and bleach smell as they approached. Daniel stood to the side of the door.

"Ladies first," he said, smiling.

A tall man with a large wrench passed by.

"Oh, Sargeant Siler?" Daniel called. The man turned.

"Sha're," Daniel said. "I need to talk to Siler for a minute. You go on without me."

Sha're nodded, ashamed with herself that she was almost grateful. She had had no idea how to tell Daniel about Jacob. Now the meeting was delayed a little.

When Sha're walked into the infirmary, several nurses were bending over the bars of a cot, cooing.

"Ms Jackson," Dr. Lamb greeted her. "We're just admiring your little one."

Two of the nurses parted, and Sha're squeezed in between them to see her son lying on his back and gazing at the crowd of women with curiosity.

"He's got such beautiful eyes," one nurse said, grinning at the baby.

"He has his father's eyes," Sha're said, smiling.

"He's so beautiful," a woman in green BDU's sighed. "I want one."

"Alright," Dr. Lamb said after a few more moments of staring longingly at the infant. "Everyone back to work. And Major Kent, get back to your bed."

A woman with short black hair and a cast on her leg scowled and hobbled back to her bed a few cots over. The other women dispersed as well, with longing glances over their shoulders.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Lamb said. "They all just wanted to look."

Sha're laughed.

"I knew he was a…" she searched for the phrase. "… ladies man. Look how he loved the attention."

They both looked down at Jacob, who was grinning toothlessly and playing with his foot.

Sha're reached down and scooped him up into her arms, hugging him close.

"I missed you," she said, rubbing her nose to his.

Dr. Lamb smiled, and walked away with a wave.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Sha're didn't need anything but the child in her arms. She balanced him on her shoulder, and covered his tiny face with kisses.

_"Did you miss me, my son?"_ she asked in Abydonian. She tried to talk to Jake in her own language as much as possible, so that he would be used to it. "_Did you miss me? I missed you, little darling. I missed so you much." _

Jake gave her an adorable toothless smile and waved his tiny fists at her, gurgling. She laughed, swaying gently as she kissed him again and again.

_"I'm never letting you out of my sight again,"_ she crooned.

_"You'll get pretty tired of him if you never let him out of your sight for the next eighteen years,"_ said a voice from the door, also in Abydonian.

------

"Sure thing, Dr. Jackson," Siler said. He shouldered his huge wrench, that he seemed to carry everywhere with him, and began to walk back down the hall.

Daniel shook his head, and turned to the infirmary. He walked into the door, and then froze.

There, in front of him, was a vision. Sha're, his beloved Sha're, alive and happy and holding a tiny infant lovingly in her arms.

_"Did you miss me? I missed you, my little darling. I missed you so much," _she crooned, in Abydonian, a language that Daniel had almost forgotten how to speak, it had been so long.

A lump formed in Daniel's throat. He had dreamed about such a picture as was now before him, longed for it, ached for it for so long. The child in Sha're's arms was undoubtedly hers. He had her high cheekbones and delicate features, as well as a fuzz of soft black hair on his bald head.

_"I'm never letting you out of my sight again,"_ Sha're promised the child, covering his small face with kisses.

It was all Daniel could do not to march over there right now and take Sha're in his arms. He shook his head, remembering the way that Sha're and Kawalski had bickered earlier, and the soft kiss Kawalski had placed on her cheek. Another sort of lump came into Daniel's throat. This was probably Kawalski's kid. He and Sha're… The thought made Daniel want to rip the Colonel apart. He couldn't blame her, though. According to Sha're, he had been a Gou'ld host for almost eight years. He couldn't begrudge her the right to move on.

_"You'll get pretty tired of him if you never let him out of your sight for the next eighteen years,"_ he called out in Abydonian, forcing himself to keep his voice light.

Sha're looked up, and Daniel's breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She bit her lip, a gesture he remembered she did when she was nervous.

"Dan'iel," she said.

Her voice carried the soft lilt of her Abydonian accent, and she pronounced his name as she had on Abydos. The thought made it hard for Daniel to breathe. He forced himself to stay neutral.

_"What's his name?"_ he asked.

Sha're glanced down at the child in her arms.

_"Jac'ob,"_ she said.

_"Can I hold him?"_ Daniel asked.

Sha're's eyes lit up. She began to walk towards him.

Carefully, she placed the baby into Daniel's outstretched arms, adjusting his grip as she did so.

_"Watch his head,"_ she instructed.

Daniel looked down into Jacob's little face, and smiled. You couldn't help smiling at this baby. He was so sweet.

Jacob looked back up at Daniel with huge blue eyes.

A strange look crossed Sha're's face.

"He's beautiful," Daniel said, switching to English unconsciously.

"He is my salvation," Sha're murmured, stroking the fuzz on top of the baby's head with her index finger.

Every fiber of Daniel's being wanted this child to be his.

"Jacob, eh?" Daniel said, looking up at her. Again, he had to force himself to keep his tone light.

Sha're smiled a gentle smile that was tinged with sadness. Daniel felt his heart constrict.

"Jacob Jonathan," she said, her voice said. "After the two finest men I have ever known."

Daniel had nothing to say to that. He continued to look down at the baby in his arms. After a moment, Sha're continued.

"Sam named him. Jacob was so pleased. He was always talking about 'my namesake'."

"Sam named him after her father," Daniel guessed.

Sha're nodded.

"Jacob Carter was always so pleased. He loved to hold my little Jake." Her voice shook slightly.

Daniel looked up to see Sha're dark eyes swimming with tears.

"Sha're?" he asked, concerned. "What is it?"

"One of the last things that Jacob said before he flew his alkesh into Klorel's mothership was that he thought of me as a daughter also," Sha're said. Her voice shook with repressed emotion. "And of Jake as his grandson." She turned away and wiped the moisture from her eyes. Then, she turned to face Daniel and her smile was back. "He was so happy," she said.

"Jacob was a good man here too," Daniel said. "One of the bravest men I ever met."

Sha're nodded his head.

"I am proud to have my son bear his name."

Daniel gulped. He didn't want to ask, but he knew he had to. If he didn't ask now, he would be letting himself hope only to have those hopes dashed.

"Jake… Kawalski?" he asked, looking down at the baby and then back up at Sha're.

Sha're's chin whipped up, a startled look on her face.

"What?" she said.

"Well, you and he seemed pretty comfortable back there. He called you 'sweetheart' and kissed you, so I just thought…." Daniel trailed off, cursing himself for babbling.

Sha're shook her head, her black curls bobbing at the motion.

"No! Jake is not his son."

"Oh," Daniel said. "I just thought…"

Sha're smile was sad again.

"I can see how you would think that way. Charlie and I are very close. He has been such a comfort to me, and such a good friend. There was a time when I thought… but no. He is not Jake's father."

"Then who is?" the words were out of Daniel's mouth before he could stop them. Sha're was looking at him with such an intense look in her dark eyes. He shook his head. "You know what? It's none of my business. Never mind." He handed Jake back to her, heading for the door. He should have just walked through it, but his feelings got the better of him.

He paused in the doorway, and turned to face her. Her small face was so pale and her expression so heartbreaking that he instantly regretted his words. He ran a hand through his hair. It was harder than he thought to treat her like an ordinary person. Like once upon a time he hadn't been in love with someone who looked and acted exactly like her.

_"I'm sorry,"_ he said.

Sha're's face was impassive. But her eyes were huge and pleading.

_"It's just,"_ Daniel said, trying to explain himself. _"This is the second time I've found you with another man's child." _That was unfair, and he knew it. But he didn't care. It still hurt.

If possible, Sha're's eyes grew even bigger. She took a step towards him.

_"No, Dan'iel,_" she said, slipping into her native language once more. _"Not another man's." _

_"What?"_ Daniel asked. _"How can you say that? You said the me in your world has been a Gou'ld for ten years. How can it not be another man's child?" _

Sha're shook her head, her big dark eyes swimming with tears again. Daniel mentally kicked himself. He had made her cry again.

_"Someday I will explain to you,"_ she promised. _"Not today, but some day. You must believe me when I say that he is your son."_ She held the baby out to him. _"Jac'ob Jackson."_

_"I don't understand,"_ Daniel said, his gaze locked with hers.

She shook her head, her eyes still full of tears.

_"Can I hold him again?"_ Daniel asked, holding out his arms for the baby. He expected her to refuse, but instead a beautiful smile shone on her face. It was as if someone had just turned on the sun. Her smile lit up the whole room.

_"Of course." _

She handed the baby back.

Daniel looked down at the child, and shook his head. His son? He and Sha're had tried for children on Abydos, and been unsuccessful. He always thought of children in the same daydream that he thought of finding a way to get Sha're back alive. And after her death he had given up that dream.

Daniel scrutinized the baby's face, searching for any sign of himself there. And what he saw made him gasp.

_"The eyes,"_ he said. _"Those are my eyes."_

The look on Sha're's face was now very strange indeed.

_"What?"_ Daniel asked, defensively.

"_It is the first time Jacob has been held by his father," _Sha're said, her voice tight.

_"Is he really my son?"_ Daniel asked, tearing his eyes from Sha're's face to look down at Jake.

_"You believe me,"_ she said, sounding a little surprised.

Daniel looked up at her, and saw the face of his beloved Sha're of old.

_"Yes,"_ he said.

_"Thank you_," she whispered.

And Daniel knew that his Sha're or not, he was lost.

_Author's Note: I pretty much love the image of Daniel holding Jake. I see him standing in the middle of the infirmary looking adorably confused while little Jake looks up at him with huge blue eyes. _

_If Sha're seems a little weepy, it's because, well… she is. Imagine how emotional you would get if your son was being held by his father for the first time, and that father happened to be the love of your life who you thought was lost to you forever. The vibe I get from Sha're is that she's not afraid to show her emotions. She's not one for hiding things, and even years of working for the SGC hasn't hardened her from that. _

_My brother got SG1 season 3 for Christmas, so now I can watch "Forever in a Day" any time I want. Maybe I can shut it off at the right time and Daniel will never come out of the dream Sha're gave him. I wish they could have kept Sha're alive… there could have been some great domestic story lines there. Ah well. Their missed script opportunity is my fanfic opportunity! _


End file.
